Curse of the Ancients
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A revamped version of K.M.'s "An Awoken Evil". As a mysterious evil awakens from legend, and sets his sights on Ash Ketchum, can our hero manage to save the world from this genocidal bad guy, and accept being transformed into a Pichu? It will also introduce characters and Pokemon from a potential Generation 6 fanfiction I am brainstorming. Rated M for violence and language.
1. A Revenge in Motion

Curse of the Ancients

Synopsis: First off, I know that this story originally was written by K.M. on this website. That's why I messaged him in requesting that I finish the story with some extra twists. That, and I've kinda wanted to do an Ashachu fic. So, before you flame me, just remember I am finishing up the story, and giving K.M. full credit for the original concept!

Copyrights: I do not Pokemon, and I don't own this story, and I'm not going to explain it again, because I am not wanting to repeat myself. Thanks, K.M., for allowing me to be able to continue the story for you.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Revenge in Motion

"Oh, just give up already! You're never gonna get Pikachu!" Ash yelled at Team Rocket, in yet another battle to try to save his best friend and partner from being captured by the terrible, nonwithstanding trio of dumbasses.

"You continue to doubt our Pokemon's power? Shame. Keep using Poision Sting, Arbok!" Jessie said as her Pokemon was fighting against Pikachu. "SHAAAAAAAAAAABOK!" it screeched in reply. However, it easily fell to Pikachu's strong-powered Quick Attack.

"Hang in there, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. It started charging up electricty, and then unleashed it at a large mass of power.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Predictably, a large explosion followed soon afterward.

"Damn that twerp!" Meowth groaned. "He's always one step ahead of us!"

"And that step isn't very far, I might add." James and Jessie added, as the three were blasting skyward, debris flying every which way.

"**TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**!" the three then screamed in agony as they faded away from view with a flash and a ping of light. However, unknownst to everyone, the explosion blew apart a rock wall blocking what appeared to be a cave.

What appeared to be a small Pichu stepped out from the opening, peering outside with surprise. "_What is this? Could I really be freed after all these years?_" Sure enough, it was free. And it actually was no ordinary Pichu. "_YES! I AM FREE! MWAHAHAHA!_" it laughed evily.

After pausing from its reveling, it thought to itself that now it was broken out, it would need a donor to accomplish its evil schemes. The people who have sealed him away were likely dead by now, but he would have revenge on their descendents. Seeing Ash and the others below him, he rubbed his paws together gleefully thinking, "_What a stroke of luck! Someone from that camp will do quite nicely._" It then began to set off down towards the camp where our heroes were. A smile then also crossed the Pichu's face.

It was far more evil than one could imagine from such a timid kind of Pokemon.

* * *

So far, it has been a rough day for Ash Ketchum and his friends Pikachu, Misty, and Brock as they were heading to Mahogany Town in Johto to obtain Ash's next badge. Already, Ash's PokeGear broke down and they soon found themselves lost, they met up with some weird girl who was found knocked out alongside the road, and was currently resting up at the campsite Brock had set up, and they've just been attacked by Team Rocket!

"C'mon, buddy. Let's head back to join up with the others, alright?" Ash said to his Pokemon.

"Pika!" it squeaked in reply happily. Around this time, the Pichu had reached up with the others, and began thinking to itself on how to grab Ash's attention.

"_Best to play the part of a hungry and lost Pichu..._" it muttered, as it turned towards Ash, and cried out with a sad noise, "Pichu!"

This caused to turn around and see a small Pichu that looked like it was covered in dirt and some blood (the Pichu did slip on part of the cliff and skin one of its paws, so it smeared some of the mud and blood over himself beforehand). It also looked rather thin, and like it was about to cry. The two of them looked at the poor thing with sympathy, and Ash walks towards it and picks it up.

"Poor thing. Looks like we'll have to look after this Pichu for a while, huh, Pikachu?" Ash said as he held the Pichu close. Pikachu just nodded, but gave the Pichu 'I don't trust you' glare. The rest of the day then went on as expected, and soon, nightfall had arrived.

* * *

OK, that finishes up the first chapter. And for the story's opening, I was doing a fresh rewrite of K.M.'s original chapter for the story, but then my original twists will be added immediately after I get the introductory chapters done (which are chapters 1 and 2). Remember to review, or I'll have to have Mewtwo come after you, and he'll beat you up over and over again (Charming, ain't it?).


	2. Ash's Downfall

Curse of the Ancients

OK, nice to see you all again, for some more action with Ash and the gang! In this chapter, we'll see the end of the prologue as our mysterious villain shows his true nature towards Ash, and a transformation close to the end. Enjoy, and thanks to Who's the Mon for being the story's first reviewer!

Copyrights: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash and Misty would be together forever... :3 Heh heh...

Chapter 2: Ash's Downfall

"_Finally! I thought that stupid Pikachu would never fall asleep!_" These were the Pichu's thoughts as everyone else was currently resting up at the campsite. Pikachu, being rather suspicious about their new "recruit" feigned sleep a couple of times, trying to keep an eye on it. Of course, the act couldn't last forever, as the Pichu knew for sure. "_Now to see that you don't interfere..._" it muttered to itself, as it went over to Pikachu and lai its paw on Pikachu's head, whispering some strange incantation under its breath. A yellow beam of light flashed over top of Pikachu, before it vanished, and Pichu grinned evilly. "_That ought to keep you asleep until morning._"

The Pichu then went over to Ash's tent, and started to cry out for Ash's attention.

"PICHU!"

Of course, Ash was currently asleep, and probably muttering about being one of the greatest Pokemon Masters in the world, and of course, something about food as well.

"C'mon Misty, just some more wasabi..." he murmered, as the small animal outside the tent started to cry out again. This time, it caught Ash's attention, and he went out, looking for the Pichu. "Pichu? Where are you?"

Soon, Ash finally found the small Pichu, closeby the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing way out here?" Ash asked curiously, as he picked up the Pichu in his arms.

"Pichu..." it squeaked in reply, giving Ash an evil look in its eyes.

"What the hell?" Ash said in shock. "What's up with you, Pichu?"

"PICHU!" it cried out again, hurling Ash with strength not unlike a Golem or Machamp over the cliff's edge.

"_OH, ARCEUS, NO!_" Ash screamed mentally in his mind, as the two tumbled down the cliffside, as their screams then soon faded away from the upper part of land.

While Pikachu and almost everyone else in the camp was asleep, Brock briefly awoke with a start and nudged Misty, asking her, "Did you hear something?"

"Maybe it could be Nurse Joy, waiting for you outside." Misty responded. Brock was about to rush out to investigate, when Misty only smacked him with her Magically Appearing Misty Meathead-Whacking Mallet (or MAMMWM Trademark) {F-ck, that's a mouthful!} "Don't you understand sarcasm at all? Just go back to sleep!" Misty groaned, as Brock rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before falling back asleep.

* * *

After the Pichu awoke, it went over to Ash, hoping to see that throwing him overboard didn't kill him; otherwise it would have been all for nothing. Ash was unconscious, had some broken bones, but overall was still alive.

"_Perfect!_"

In the Pichu's current state, it's magic wasn't that powerful. It could only affect the extremely weakest creatures and/or the sleeping. and in Ash's current state of mind, our poor hero falls under both categories! It then began to draw a circle around Ash (like that you would see in black magic rituals, among the occult) and got on its fours and started chanting something.

As this was happening, the Pichu's fur appeared to disappear from its body, and human flesh took its place. The rest of its Pichu anatomy began to recede as it was growing larger by the minute. Meanwhile, Ash's unconscious body was starting to shrink as well. Even though Ash could not feel it happening, his ears started to push itself upward and bend, and become enveloped by black fur, while the rest of his body was covered in fuzzy yellow fur. Soon where the Pichu was standing, was a young boy with raven black hair, on his hands and knees.

"At last! I'm finally human again!" he cried out, before realizing he was naked from his transformation.

"Eh-heh, how immodest." He then went over to his outfit, and gave it a sharp tug, causing a small knocked-out Pichu (who used to be the "real" Ash Ketchum) to tumble out of the jacket. "Oops." he said cruelly.

After getting readjusted to reality, he then turned back towards his catch. "Now what shall I do with you? Perhaps I should just kill you here, and you wouldn't even realize you're no longer yourself." After a pause, the young boy responded "You know, you've been excellent through all this, so I shall give you the honor of becoming my Pokemon. How about that?" The Pichu gave no reply, but then the trainer ravaged through the remains of Ash's jacket and found a Pokedex. After reading through its database, the new "Ash" pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the helpless rodent, who could do nothing but allow itself to be sucked into the sphere. Eventually, the ball closed with a flash and ping.

"Well, well, I caught a Pichu."

* * *

That completes the prologue. Next chapter will continue off of my concepts for the sotry, so be ready for my next update!


	3. Pichu and Lugia

Curse of the Ancients

Here we go with the first chapter of my Ashachu story, continuing where we leave off with Ash (now a Pichu) being caught by an evil figrue who now has control over his body. Here we see Pichu Ash meet up with Lugia inside his mind, and learn about who is this guy who is Ash's new trainer, and why he has to be stopped. Let's get started!

Copyrights: I don't own Pokemon. That belongs exclusively to Nintendo, and I don't own this story either. It belongs to K.M., although I do own one of the OCs in this story.

Ooh, yeah. By the way, Bold and italics _**like this **_is what occurs as a Pokemon, or in this case, Lugia, speak telepathically. Whereas regular italics symbolize translated Pokespeak.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pichu and Lugia

"_**Ashura, can you hear me?**_"

A voice was ringing inside Ash's head since he had been captured inside the small Pokeball. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself surrounded by a aura of nothingness from all sides. The only thing in sight in front of him was a giant white dragon-creature. It was Lugia, the God of the Sea.

"_Lugia? Is that you?_"

With a relieved sigh, Lugia spoke "**_I see you haven't forgotten about me, Ash._**"

"_Of course I wouldn't forget. I'm your Chosen One,_" Ash said. "_Although, I can't remember the exact adventures we had. Where am I?_"

Lugia then proceeded to explain to Ash that when a Pokemon is caught, their essence retreats into their subconscious, which was exactly where the two of them were currently inside.

"**_Now, Ash, you must listen to what I'm about to tell you. It is of extreme urgency that you do not fail in initiating these directions._**" Lugia said to Ash.

"_Huh? What do you mean? And why does this all apply to me?"_

"**_Ash, long ago, there was an evil figure that had stong powers that rival most of the things you have ever seen in your journey. However, his energies were so powerful, they threatened humanity's very existance. So he had to be sealed away in hopes that he would never put his plans to fruition. But now that he is free, he must be stopped. Or it will be the end for us all._**"

"_How can I stop him? I'm just a Pichu! I've always been one!_"

With a heavy sigh, Lugia continued speaking, "**_Then it is just as I feared. He has messed with your mind, and put you in the body of a Pichu. It seems as though your human life cannot return to normal._**"

"_Wait, I was human?_" Ash asked in confusion. Thinking to himself, part of his memories resurfaced, and Ash then looked back at Lugia. "_You're right! Whoever that guy is has to be stopped! But I don't want to be a Pokemon forever!_"

"**_I understand, Ash._**" Lugia continued. "**_You're a young soul, and I am aware that this is all sudden to you. When he was sealed away, his punishers intended for the effects of the spell which trapped him to be permanent._**"

"_Speaking of which, who is this guy anyway?_" Ash asked curiously, as he scratched the back of his ear, already starting to get used to being a Pichu.

"**_His name is... Malladus._**" Meanwhile, outside, "Ash" had climbed back up the top of the mountain and went back to meet up with his friends.

* * *

Well, that finishes up this chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll update sometime soon, but I won't be publishing anything for the couple of days leading up to New Year's, so Happy Holdiays to you all!


	4. First Day as a Pichu

Curse of the Ancients

I'm back, everyone! And here comes another chapter of Curse of the Ancients. Now sometimes during this story, I may have the characters introduce the chapter for me. First up, I'm choosing Brock.

Brock: Why does it have to be me?

Me: What am I to you? Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy? (Brock: Either way, you look sexy if you are either of them.) Sexy, my arse! I'm not your sex toy. Now just get the story started!

Brock: OK! Geezum... 4Dawin doesn't own Pokemon...

Me: But I do own my one OC, and a couple of Pokemon I recently thought up for another Pokemon fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day as a Pichu

"OK, you can come out now, Pichu."

These were the words Ash heard outside of his Pokeball before a blinding light surrounded him and forced him out from his spheric pokemon then took in the sights of the area around him. It seemed as though his vision had improved somewhat, since the hues of everything around him were more clear and vibrant. Many sweet-smelling scents emanated from around him, as Ash took in the smells, sighing in contentment. Stretching and yawning, Ash then got up on his feet (er, paws?) and started to walk round the camp.

"Chaaa..." Ash said sleepily as he wandered around. At the same time, "Ash" went over to Misty and Brock's tent to wake them up.

"Morning!" Ash said.

As Misty woke up, she looked Ash with a confused look on her face.

"Are you OK? You look a little beaten up, Ash."

"Eheheh," 'Ash' nervously laughed. "That's only because I found this one Pokemon not a while ago, and it put up quite a fight."

Sweatdropping, Misty then thought "_That must be some strong Pichu. Then again, Ash is usually a bit of a wuss._" (**Ash monologue: Am not!** {Me: Fuck off, Pichu boy. I'm the one telling the story.} **Sorry. I'll be good now.**)

At this moment, the Pichu walked over to Misty and Brock's tent, peering up at its master, Ash.

"Is this that Pokemon you found?" Misty asked. "Ash" nodded, and then Misty immediately grabbed it into a hug. (3, 2, 1... GLOMPING ALERT!) "IT'S SO CUTE!"

Under regular circumstances, the Pichu would tell Misty that he was really Ash, but he was so comfortable in her hug, he could care less about telling her! And even if he could tell her, he no longer recognized her.

"Pichu!" it cried out. "_You're so nice!_" At the same moment, Pikachu woke up and went over to see what was going on.

"Oh, hey, Pikachu!" Misty and Brock said as they saw it walking in.

"_Damn, it's that pesky rodent! I hope it can't recognize my true nature in this form..._" Ash moaned to himself. "You guys wait here, I'll go prepare breakfast." he said as he walked out.

"Thanks," Brock said. "Usually I'm the one doing that."

"It's my pleasure." "Ash" replied.

Pichu, was perhaps the most interested in seeing the Pikachu, as it slipped itself out of Misty's arms, and bounded over to Pikachu.

"Pika?" the mouse chattered in confusion, as the Pichu peered up at him with a affectionate gleam.

"Chu!" ("_Yay, Daddy! I finally found you!_") Pichu squeaked, as it wrapped its arms around the now surprised rodent Pokemon.

* * *

O-O Whoa! Some plot twist, huh?

Pichu Ash: Pi pichu? ("Hang on, why is Pikachu my daddy now?")

Um, I'll explain that later next chapter. And it looks like things will probably get worse with the appearance of Cassidy and Biff!

Butch: That's **_Butch_**, you moron! Get it right!

Like it matters! Oh, well. Remember to keep reviewing, everyone!


	5. What's with the Twerp?

Curse of the Ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... But I do own my one OC, and a couple of Pokemon I recently thought up!

* * *

Chapter 5: What's with the Twerp?

Pikachu could only look at the smal Pichu currently hugging him with a expression of confusion.

"_It's me, Daddy!_" Pichu squeaked. "_It's Ashy!_"

"Pikapi?" Pikachu then gasped out of disbelief. "_How can you be Ash, when he was just right there?_" The mouse was now pointing outside, to where the young trainer was now cooking breakfast for everyone.

"_What do you mean? He's my new trainer!_" Pichu responded. "_It's just like the way Mommy always said about you being confsued like that._"

Pikachu was now starting to get really confused, but then realized that a while ago back in Kanto (in the "Pikachu's Goodbye" episode), he did briefly mate with a female Pikachu in his time with the group of other Pikachu. Of course, he had to leave her behind to be able to still go along with Ash.

"_C'mon! Let's go play!_" the Pichu cried out as it dashed out of the tent.

"Pika pika!" ("_Hey, wait!_") Pikachu said as it dashed after Pichu, unaware of two figures watching from the bushes.

* * *

"Do you see that there, Butch?" a blonde-haired woman wearing a Team Rocket uniform asked a similiarly adorned man with short blue hair.

"Yeah, looks like the brats there just picked up a new traveling buddy, Cassidy." Butch said to his partner. "If we nab that one, maybe the Boss can train that instead of the Pikachu."

"That ought to put Jessie and James up their alley!" Cassidy laughed out loud evily.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us?" Butch whispered angrily to his ally.

"Huh? What was that?" a voice asked from down below.

"Sh*t! Time for Plan B!" Cassidy yelled out, tossing a smoke bomb down below them. It exploded upon impact with the ground.

* * *

"Urgh." 'Ash' sighed, as he stared into the smoke. "I don't need this blocking my view. I'm a highly trained sorceror, for crying out loud." Reaching towards his belt, he pulled out Pidgeotto's Pokeball and ordered it to use Whirlwind to clear away the smog.

"Prepare for trouble!" one voice rang out.

"And make it double!" the other voice added.

"To blight the world with devastation

And ensnare all people within our nation

To renounce the evils of truth and love

To extend our grasp to the stars above."

Butch and Cassidy were now shown holding a tight grip on the back of Pikachu's neck and Pichu's throat.

"Butch!

Cassidy!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

THAT'S RIGHT!" the two finally finished their motto (At last! XD)

'Ash' does nothing but glare at the duo. Butch and Cassidy also stare back, sweatdropping.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T YOU SEE WE KIDNAPPED YOUR POKEMON, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIGHTING BACK?" the two Rockets screamed at Ash.

"Why should I attack? You're not worth my time."

"What's gotten into the brat this time?" Butch whispered to his partner. "Usually, he's much more defensive about his Pokemon."

"Not so fast," 'Ash' said. "If you want me to fight, then so be it. Pichu, use Bite now!"

Obeying his command, Pichu bit Butch's hand, and he let go of both of the rodent Pokemon.

"Grr, how dare you do that! Go Raticate!" Butch yelled.

"RAAATICAATTEEEE!" the rat Pokemon cried out as it popped out of its Pokeball, awaiting further instruction.

"Hmph. You know, I've been through much worse before. Raticates are merely child's play. Pikachu, use Agility!"

Pikachu then tensed itself up and zipped around, causing the enemy to become confused and dizzy.

"NOW! RAM INTO HIM WHILE HE'S DAZED!"

Pikachu then instantly charged headfirst at the Raticate, and slammed into the rat, shattering the enemy's skull with the extreme force. (A/N: I call this attack "Battering Ram")

"CAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEE..." the poor Pokemon groaned as blood oozed out of every spot in its body, and it collapsed dead. At the same moment, Misty and Brock ran out and saw the result of Pikachu's attack.

"Noooo! Raticate!" Cassidy cried out, as she grabbed the dead Pokemon in her arms and sadly cradled it close.

"What have you done?" Misty gasped in shock. Pikachu can hardly believe it himself. He never was trained with an intent to kill!

"Why you! You'll pay for this!" Cassidy yelled, but was then stopped as she suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground and into the air. As it turns out, 'Ash' was doing this psychic attack on Cassidy.

"Do not underestimate my power." 'Ash' responded as he caused Cassidy to be thrown back down to the ground, and with a throbbing headache. She then looked at herself and watched in fear as her body suddenly became more stout and pink. She then gasped in more pain as pink fur swamped her body and udders formed on her chest. Horns started to grow on the top of her head, and her hair receded into her skull and became black. It became obvious what was happening. Cassidy was turning into a Pokemon; more specifically, a Miltank. Her face then pushed out into a snout and a bell formed around her neck as the transformation was complete. A Miltank was now standing in the clothes which it used to wear as a human.

"Now, Team Rocket, let this transformation be a lesson to you. Now leave us. I believe you know what to do, Pikachu."

Pikachu, however hesitated until Ash demanded for the Pikachu to attack. Reluctantly, Pikachu fired its thunderbolt at full blast at the two Rockets.

* * *

I believe you can all guess what happens next. I also hope that this chapter gives you more answers than questions, so remember to keep reviewing and I'll update again!


	6. You've Changed, Pikapi

Curse of the Ancients

Glad to see that you've decided to stick with this story. I can also see I may have inspired PikachuRXZ to create a similar story that can currently be found on Deviantart, which is called "A Pichu Life". Let's see what happens in whether Pikachu's morals may be pushed beyond their boundaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... But I do own my one OC, and a couple of Pokemon I recently thought up!

* * *

Chapter 6: You've Changed, Pikapi

"Wait!" Misty yelled to 'Ash' as Pikachu was almost about to zap Butch and Cassidy. "Those two may be evil, but they have the right to live as well!"

"Yeah, right," he replied as Pikachu had briefly cancelled his attack. "Now get out of the way so I can finish them off."

Butch and the recently transformed Cassidy stared sadly at each other, then Pikachu. Ash grinned sinisterly as he was about to command Pikachu to finish the two off.

"Pika!" (_I won't do this, Ash!_)

"What? I am your master, and you will obey me!"

"Pi pika pikachu!" (_I don't care! I know that Team Rocket would be better off if they were disbanded, especially Jessie and James. But that doesn't mean we have to kill them!_)

'Ash' was now furious at his partner, and turned towards it, purple with rage.

"DAMMIT, YOU WORTHLESS RODENT! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL THEM; THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Pikachu was now perhaps really torn between following this command, and shocking some sense into his 'Pikapi'. Worried about what Ash would think about the latter, Pikachu sadly proceeded to use his Thunderbolt to fry Butch and Cassidy alive.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF INTO THE NETHER!" Butch cried out in fear as he then vanished from existance. Cassidy joined in this moment with a scream of 'Tankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

After some sighs, 'Ash' finally spoke "It's over now." Pikachu merely glared at 'Ash' before going off to console Pichu from the trauma of the incident.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

"You're welcome for me saving you, Misty." he was about to start, until Misty slapped him in the face.

"What the hell were you thinking? You almost endangered Pichu, and forced Pikachu to kill someone!"

Brock then sighed and thought "_Even after Ash saved us, she still finds time to yell off at him. Some things never change._"

Pikachu was also helping calm Pichu down.

"Pika pikapi." (_Don't worry. Those two are gone now, Pichu. There's nothing to worry about._)

"Pi pichu." Pichu cried in response. (_Phew. I was so scared, Daddy. I'm so weak at this state that I could've been eaten by their Pokemon!_)

"Are you OK, Pikachu?" a voice said to the two of them then. Pikachu turned around in surprise to see that their guest Jade was awake.

* * *

That completes this chapter. And by the way, the OC I created is a Traner named Jade Krystal (like in the Gold/Silver era games), not to be confused with Star Fox's Krystal. Just thought you all should know. At any rate, keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make gravestones for Bilk (sorry, Butch) and Cassidy.


	7. Aria of Celebi

Curse of the Ancients

Well, it took a long while, but here's a brand new chapter of my re-write of K.M.'s "An Awoken Evil". In this chapter, we'll see the backstory behind part of our villains' motives, Ash continuing to adjust to being a Pichu and living with his new "father" Pikachu; along with our bad guy's connection to Ash and co.s' unexpected guest. Plus, it all connects to one certain green legendary. And yes, Butch and Cassidy (and their Pokemon, like Raticate) are **_STILL DEAD_**. And I don't give a damn whether or not it's the Blue's dead Raticate theory all over again, go bitch about it on fan-forums. (sigh) Okay, ranting over. Enjoy!

Copyright: I do not own Pokemon, or this story, which belongs to K.M. . I also don't own any Raticates, but I do own my dog (and one O.C.)! Heh... ;3

Chapter 7: The Aria of Celebi

* * *

"Huh? Up already, Krystal?" Miaty asked the group's guest, who just got up and went over to Pikachu and Pichu. The girl was a young teenager with spiky-blue hair, and a yellow and black ensemble outfit.

"Oh, it's okay, Misty. What all happened?"

"Ash" then began to speak up. "Well, you're not gonna believe this! Team Rocket ambushed us, and almost got away with stealing our Pokemon. Good thing we drove them away."

"_More like downright killed them than drove 'em away, Pikapi._" Pikachu grumbled.

At the same time, Pichu Ash felt a strange sensation emulating from "Ash's" aura, which caused to faint again. After "Ash" finished speaking, the group saw that Pichu was out cold.

"Oh, no. Pichu! You OK?" Krystal said, shaking Pichu a bit, trying to get him to wake up. It wasn't very successful, seeing as Pichu Ash was already drifting into another conciousness.

* * *

"_Hey, hey, kid! Wake up!_"

"**_Huh? Who's there?_**"

Ash then opened his eyes, to find himself back in the same void where he saw Lugia at. Only difference this time was Lugia wasn't there.

"**_Uh, Lugia? Are you there? Why did you bring me here now?_**"

Lugia didn't give any answer, although another Pokemon appeared before him. It was a tiny green fairy-like Pokemon, with antennae sticking out of its head, and green bulbous eyes.

"**_C-Celebi?_**"

"_Oh, good! You're awake. I was starting to think that guy was wearing you down too much!_"

"**_Who? you mean Malladus?_**"

Celebi nodded, and flew in a bit closer.

"_Yep! I always knew from the way Lugia spoke of you, you're a very willing Trainer. Looks like he was right on!_"

"**_Well, that's for sure. What is that guy's problem?_****!**"

Celebi then turned back towards Ash and sighed sadly.

"_Well, if you must know, I had a slight part with the aid of other Trainers in sealing him away. Before, and now apparently after he was sealed away, Malladus had some geocidal tendencies within him. He thought that only a exclusive group of human trainers had the right to use Pokemon. And he would attack and even kill any unworthy Trainer or Pokemon that disagreed with him. He was even corrupted by the ancestors of Team Rocket, who were masters in witchcraft._"

"**_Whoa, so he's like... some sort of sorceror?_**"

"_Basically yes._"

"**_So, why can't I just confront him and make him change his mind about what he's doing?_**"

Celebi sighed again in sorrow and continued.

"_The Gods thought so too. They had Man try to sway the opinions of Malladus, but he refused to listen to reason. His mind had been made up, and nothing could change it._"

"**_It was that bad, huh?_**"

"_You don't know the half of it. We had no choice but to have him stripped of his humanity. His power grew too strong to erase by even our means of power. We thought the form of a Pichu was befitting for him; seeing him as the rat he truly is. But now that he's free, we need your help to stop him. We can't promise you will be able to ever become human again after all of this, but your actions will do all of the world a huge service. What do you say, Chosen One?_"

Pichu Ash then curled into a ball, and sighed to himself sadly.

"**_I don't know. I just don't know..._**"

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Remember to keep reviewing, and I'll try to add a new chapter whenever I can.


	8. Pikachu Learns the Truth

Curse of the Ancients

Copyright: I own neither Pokemon or this story. I am rebooting this story with the permission of K.M., and as I recall, Pokemon is still owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

Chapter 8: Pikachu Learns the Truth

After Celebi had left Ash, the transfigured boy woke up, seeing his Pikachu peering curiously down upon him, as Misty was still smacking the 'faker' Ash with a mallet while Jade Krystal and Brock were just eating ricecakes amongst themselves, Charizard being kept nearby to make sure the meal was toasty enough.

"_**Daddy? Is something wrong**_**?**"

"_Nothing. Just glad to see you're doing fine, Ash._" Pikachu answered. As Ash scampered over to Brock and Jade, Pikachu was thinking to himself about what was really going on. Trying to shrug it off for the time being, Pikachu went over to join the others as they set off for the next spot on their journey. However, when they arrived at Mahogany Town, they found the Gym was closed at the time.

"Darn..." 'Ash' said. "Well, where do you think we should head out to while we wait?"

"How about the Lake of Rage? I hear that you can probably see a rare Shiny Gyarados there if you're lucky."

"_A shiny Gyarados? Perfect! I can use that to try to aid me in exacting my revenge._" "Very well, then. Lead the way, Jade."

And so, the group set out outside of the border of the quaint village, heading out to the lake. Meanwhile, they didn't notice that Jessie, James and Meowth weren't far behind.

"Dere dey are, guys!" Meowth piked. "The twoips look like dey're heading to the Lake of Rage!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jessie stated. "We'll ambush them right now, before they can even think of heading down. If anyone's going to get one of those Shiny Gyarados, it's going to be Team Rocket."

"Wait!" James spoke up. "Don't you remember hearing how he toasted Cassidy and Mooch?"

"Butch."

"Same difference!" James said in frustration.

"You're right about that, James." Jessie noted. "Okay, new plan. We'll wait out here for a while. If any of them tries to pull anything suspicious, then we go and get them. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Dis is probably our best plan yet! Meowth!"

Meanwhile, Misty and Brock were talking with a nearby guide, while Jade and Pikachu noticed 'Ash' sneaking away behind a corner. What they saw was a surprise to both of them.

"This is troubling..." Ash said in disbelief. "They're starting to cone to suspect me. I should've gotten rid of that child and their goddamn lightning rat when I had the chance! No matter. They'll never come to suspect that near this lake, is the true power I seek: the power of the ancient Dog Trio of Johto! It is their guardians who assisted in the cult that sealed me away in that lowly Pichu body. Once I confront them in Mahogany Town, where the cult still lives on to this day, Malladus's revenge will truly come to be!"

"Not while we can help it!" Jade shouted, pulling out her Pokeballs.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked in addition. "_You're the one who messed up Ash's mind!"_

"Fine." 'Ash' said. "You caught me. Too bad those two Gym Leaders will never believe you."

Well, we can't let you get away with this! Let's battle!" Jade announced.

* * *

Thanks for sticking around for this new chapter. In the next chapter, we'll see a match between Jade and Pikachu against the group they'd never dream of facing: Ash's Johto team. Remember to review, and update as soon as I can.


	9. Rocking Johto to its Core

Curse of the Ancients

Copyright: I own neither Pokemon or this story. I am rebooting this story with the permission of K.M., and as I recall, Pokemon is still owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. However, I own some of the new Pokemon shown in this chapter, which I might use for a story of my own Generation 6 ideas (look out for more info later).

* * *

Chapter 9: Rocking Johto to its Core

"Well, you know the rules." 'Ash' said to Jade. "Three Pokemon for each of us. Go choose yours now."

"OK. Crageon, I choose you!" Jade said, throwing her Pokeball out onto the field, revealing a small rock-encrusted fox creature ready for battle.

"What is-?" 'Ash' said in disbelief, pulling out his Pokedex trying to find information on it.

"_Crageon: the Sharpstone Vulpine Pokemon. From the far-off Icariura region, it is among the recently discovered Eeveelutions. Its defenses lay with it rolling into a ball and protecting itself with the stalagmite-like structures that jut out of its body." _Pokedex said of the Pokemon.

"No matter. I can use one Pokemon that I know will decimate that stone fox. Bayleef, go!" 'Ash' said, as he pulled out his Pokeball and a yellow plant-like dinosaur appeared, giving out a cry of "Bayyyyyy!".

"Crageon, use Withdraw!" Jade shouted, as Crageon curled back into a ball, ready to defend itself.

"Bayleef, use Quick Attack." 'Ash' said, as Bayleef started to charge forward.

"Now! Use Magnitude!" Jade shouted, as Crageon then sent a shockwave through the ground, throwing Bayleff off-guard, as it stumbled face-first into the dirt.

"Hang in there. Now use Razor Leaf." 'Ash' said as Bayleef readied a swing of her leaf, sending out razor-sharp leaves at Crageon. However, Crageon retaliated with a Fury Attack. Both of them hit at the same time, KOing Crageon almost instantly, and leaving Bayleef close to fainting. At the same time, the Pichu that is the real Ash snuck up standing next to Jade's leg.

"Bayyyy..." Bayleef moaned. (_**I'm sorry, Ash. I tried.**_)

"_**Bayleef! It's alright. Ash is with us.**_" Pikachu said, as he noticed Pichu Ash standing next to Jade.

"_**But... Ash is right here."** _Bayleef said in confusion, before she saw the slight spikes in the Pichu's hair, and that it had the eye color of her beloved Trainer. "**_Ash?_**"

"_Hi!" _Pichu Ash said cheerfully. "_You know daddy Pikachu too?_"

"Bayleef? What are you doing?" 'Ash' asked in confusion, when Bayleef then pounced on top of him, and took the pokeballs carrying the real Ash's Johto Pokemon with her. "You traitor!"

"She's not a traitor." Jade said. "She just realized that you're not really Ash!"

"_**Yeah! Ash is nothing like the monster you are!**_" Bayleef cried out. "_**It's in your scent, imposter.**_"

"Fine!" 'Ash' said. "But this is still only the start of the battle. Preapre yourself for what I can really do."

* * *

There goes another chapter. Now we'll see the battle continue, as it's Jade vs. 'Ash' in a battle of regions. Remember to review, and come back for the next chapter, where it will be Kanto vs. Johto in a battle for the ages!


	10. A Battle of Regions 1

Curse of the Ancients

I hope you guys don't get ticked at me about this chapter, because some of the Kanto Pokemon Ash has are going to be killed off in the next two chapters in this battle sequence. Sort of a sacrifice that has to be made to help save the world from chaos. Still, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Copyright: I own neither Pokemon or this story. I am rebooting this story with the permission of K.M., and as I recall, Pokemon is still owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. However, I own some of the new Pokemon shown in this chapter, which I might use for a story of my own Generation 6 ideas (look out for more info later).

* * *

Chapter 10: A Battle of Regions 1

As Jade sent out as many of Ash's Johto Pokemon to get them ready for the battle of their lives.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" 'Ash' said as he sent out one of his first three Pokemon he ever caught into battle. As the Pokeball opens, a dark aura penetrates the bird Pokemon, turning it nearly feral and vicious.

"Well, I guess this is all you, Pikachu." Jade said to Pikachu.

"Pika!"

"Pidgeotto, quick! Use Whirlwind to distract Pikachu!" 'Ash' said as the bird Pokemon unleashed a powerful gust of wind, spreading the dust around it, clouding the view.

"Pikachu. Don't let that get in your way. Use Agility to dash through!" Jade shouted out, as Pikachu dashed his through the dust, and slamming into Pidgeotto, stunning it. "There's nowhere for it to run now!"

"What makes you think I wanted it to run? Pidgeotto, Hone Claws, then use Brave Bird." With that command, Pidgeotto's talons started to glow silver, and the bird Pokemon divebombed and slashed viciously at Pikachu.

"No!" Jade cried out in shock, witnessing the scene as the dust finally began to dissipate. The Pichu Ash also saw it as well, and started glowing angrily with electricity. "Ash?"

"_**I don't care who you are... or what you want... but DON'T! HURT! MY! DADDY!**_" Pichu angrily squeaked, as it unleashed one of the most powerful Volt Tackles ever known. Pikachu was freed from Pidgeotto's talons, as the bird was instantly fried by this act of vengeance. Incidentally, Team Rocket was also hit from the bushes they were watching nearby, and were sent skyhigh.

"Seriously? We didn't even get to do our motto!" James groaned.

"And we had the perfect plan in mind, too!" Jessie cried out, as Wobbefett also popped out instantly.

"**TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**" the three Rockets shouted as they were sent flying outwards.

"Wobbefett!" ("**_This is my only lineeeeeee!_**") the blue blob Pokemon added as the four disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

"Well? What now?" Jade said, as Pichu brought a Full Restore over to Pikachu, nursing back to full health.

"How about you witness a change of pace?" 'Ash' said with a smirk, as he caused the world around the two Trainers to change, as it flashed to a familiar place. As the background cleared, it was revealed to be the S.S. Anne, where Ash and the others were once sunk and shipwrecked below the deep. Amongst the crowd was, surprisingly, Professor Oak and his grandson (and Ash's rival) Gary. Both of them were chained up to shackles on the side of the boat, unconscious. "Now, let's make things a little interesting. One of your Pokemon contains the life force of one of these two individuals, while my next choice contains the other's. If my Pokemon faints or if yours does, one of these two is going to die!"

"That's crazy! What are you trying to prove?"

"That the efforts done here will instantly summon forth one of the Legendary Dogs, and making them loyal towards me, no matter which one of these two passes on."

"Looks like we have no other choice then. We have to continue the battle."

"Not alone, you won't!" a voice said, as Misty arrived next to Jade.

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

"I came over when I heard the giant Volt Tackle happen. I pretty much noticed how much Ash here wasn't acting like himself. This just proves it!"

"You're right!" 'Ash' said deviously, as he pointed to the now confused Pichu standing next to his Pikachu. "I'm not your precious Ash Ketchum at all! My name is Malladus, and my efforts here are all possible with your friend taking on my former bodily prison of a Pichu!"

"No!" Misty cried, nuzzling Ash close to her. "How am I supposed to be with you now! I've never even properly told you that I love you!"

"Pi... chu?" ("**_This girl... Misty- she loves me that much?_**") Pichu Ash chittered softly, as part of his memory began to return.

"Enough talk!" Malladus shouted. "Let's battle!"

* * *

Well, now Misty knows about what has happened to Ash, and things have started to get interesting (for better or worse). Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Remember to review, and soon, I'll try to update again.


	11. Misty vs Bulbasaur

Curse of the Ancients

Looks like the story's getting a little closer to the end. Wonder what's going to end up happening next? One thing's for certain: it's gonna be big. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story, except for Krystal and some of the Generation 6 Pokemon I came up with.

* * *

Chapter 11: Misty vs Bulbasaur

"Well, let's get ready for another round, Pikachu." Krystal said nervously towards Pikachu.

"Wait." Misty said to Krystal, pulling out her Pokeballs. "That jerk there took away everything about the Ash I know, so I should be the one who should put him in his place!"

"Isn't that just blind love talking?" Malladus chuckled. "You had all of your time to tell Ash how you felt, and you wasted it. All out of childish notions and fear. It's truly pathetic."

"You nothing about what goes on between us!" Misty rebuked.

"Search your feelings, Trainer. You know it to be true."

"Sh- Shut up!" Misty shouted. "Go, Golduck!" After she threw her Pokeball on the field, a blue bipedial duck stood ready for battle.

"A Water and Psychic-type, hm?" Malladus asked. "Well, this should be interesting. Come on out, Bulbasaur." Out of the Pokeball Malladus threw out onto the field, popped a small dinosaur-like creature with a plant-bulb sprouting out of its back.

"Golduck, use Endure!" Misty called out, as the duck Pokemon braced itself with a shielding aura surrounding it.

"Bulbasaur, go all out on your target with Vine Whip." Malladus ordered. In response, Bulbasaur started to send a vine-like snare around Golduck's leg, then swinging it around the walls of the S.S. Anne.

"Hang in there, Golduck! Now use Psychic!" With a blast of kinetic energy, the trainer and his Pokemon were thrown straight at the wall, waking up the previously unconscious Professor Oak and his grandson Gary.

"You got a lucky shot there, Gym Leader. But I'm just getting started!" Malladis roared out towards Misty. At this point, his appearance seemed to also match his current state of sanity; ragged and torn uniformity, his normally raven-feathered like hair now more messy and graying, and his aura a bloodshot red.

"Misty! What the heck's going on in here? What's wrong with Ash?" Gary asked Misty.

"That's not Ash!" Krystal shouted back, as the group was instantly transported out of the sinking ship from Ash's past, and transported straight to Viridian City. "This is Ash!" she added, holding up the dazed spiky-haired and wide-eyed Pichu sitting next to Pikachu.

"Wha-?" Gary said in confusion. "How the hell can that little rodent Pichu be Ashy boy?"

"It's that Malladus guy! He's trying to bring out a legendary Pokemon!"

"Yes! And I'm not planning to let anyone stand in my way." the figure responded. "Least of all, you vermin. Bulbasaur, return, and come out, Charizard." With a flash, the dinosaur Pokemon disappeared, and a giant winged fire lizard took its place. "Use Inferno!"

Charizard, unlike in the past, obeyed this order without a second thought, sending a gaming fireball at Misty. It smashed into Golduck swiftly, but nearly came close to touching Misty, as a powerful flash came in. As the light cleared, out appeared Celebi, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei; the legendary quartet of Johto.

"_Malladus!_" Celebi shouted telepathically. "_This madness has to stop!_"

"I'm afraid not, Celebi, my former jailer. Why else do you think I turned you into a Pokemon in the first place? And now one of your own comrades is here to witness your downfall."

"Hold on," Misty asked. "Celebi used to be human?"

"Yes," Krystal said reluctantly. "In fact, Celebi is my mentor and brother."

"What?"

"Pika?!"

* * *

There goes another chapter now. I hope you all enjoyed it. And yes, now the plot definitely starts to thicken! Remember to review!


	12. The Dawning of Johto

Curse of the Ancients

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story, except for Krystal and some of the Generation 6 Pokemon I came up with.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Dawning of Johto

"Tell it all to them, Krystal. Celebi as well. It's fitting that they in a better perspective about the Ancients in their final moments." Malladus said smugly.

"_Krystal?_" Pikachu and Ash asked. "_What is he meaning by the Ancients?_"

"Guys." Krystal started. "It may not look like it, but I'm not really as I seem either. I'm one of this region's Guardians. The 'Ancients' are a group of Pokemon and humans who watch over the different parts, or, as you know them, regions, in the world of Pokemon."

_Me and my brother were two travellers from Kanto, when we were wrapped into a fateful meeting with Arceus. This is actually back when this world was relatively new ; so the regions were populated out of order, and the Gods named them. Mew, the Goddess of Life watched over Kanto with the aid of the Legendary Birds. Sinnoh was the first place in the world to come into existence, so it was safeguarded by the Original One himself._

"_**Children of Kanto**_," _Arceus had stated towards us_. "_**I have been watching you for quite some time. As your people are well aware, this is a new way of life for you all, living together with Pokemon. But let it be known, there must be ones among your kind to watch over them; to safeguard them for when I am unable.**_"

_"What do you want us to do?" we asked._

_"**What are you willing to do? I must warn you though, after this, you will never truly be the same.**" Arceus responded back to the two of us. With a telekinetic blast, he lifted my brother up, and a green light started to shine around him. As the light intensified, I noticed his clothes were burned off by this process, but my companion payed no mind to this, as his eyes started to expand and his irises began to narrow into sapphire-colored slits._

_His body started to shrink as his torso narrowed, and his hands cracked and merged to become paws. A pair of fluorescent wings then started to grow of his back as his head became more bulbous, and his nose pushed itself inward into his body. His hair also started falling out in clumps, leaving behind a bald head as his entire body started turning green and fairy-like. His toes merged together with his feet, and the rest of his body began to feel excruciating changes, especially in his organs and vocal cords._

_He tried to scream out, but all that ended up coming out was the words "**Celebiiiiii!**". As the former human opened its eyes, the changes were complete. His life as a human was now over; my brother and mentor now a Pokemon._

_"Friend, what has become of you?" I asked, before the newly formed Pokemon started gliding across the floor of the area where we were. After some time had passed, the area had turned into a lush populated forest. "It's beautiful."_

_"**I present the Fairy Pokemon, Celebi. Ancient of Flora and Time.**" Arceus spoke._

_ He then proceeded to ask if he wanted me to be transformed as well, but I turned the offer down, still willing to love my companion no matter his form. It was then we met Malladus, who was more than willing to try to unlock the secrets of the power of the Pokemon Gods themselves. We amongst the Ancients, composed of me and my mentor's elder, Celebi, Palakia, Diagala, Ho-Oh, Kurt I, Arceus, and Malladus, looked over this new world as immortals. Predictably, Malladus stepped out of line, wanting to use his powers to subjugate all of humanity. Our decision was to trap him in the body of a Pichu so his full power could be sealed away, destroying his old form. The only way he could reclaim the full extent of his power was by claiming a human host, which he had found in Ashura._

"Forgive us," Krystal said sadly. "But Ash is truly stuck like this for the rest of his life."

"_The transformation's effects were meant to be permanent, more than we would've hoped."_

_**"No..."** _Ash chittered sadly in his Pichu voice, staring at those around him. "**_Nooooooooo!_**"

* * *

There goes another chapter now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I must also admit, I did a pretty awesome TF sequence. Remember to review, and keep on the lookout: there's still more to come!


	13. Ashichu to the Rescue

Curse of the Ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters or settings, except for Krystal and some Generation 6 Fakemon. They belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 13: Ashichu to the Rescue!

As Misty and the others continued watching, Ash's mind started to reel from the revelation that he was now stuck as a Pokemon forever.

"**_This is it. Even if I do save the world, my life is over. I can't be with Misty and how am I supposed to face anyone at all?"_**Ash thought to himself, before Pikachu bounded over, and Ash an encouraging lick to his fur.

"Pikapi pika." his Pikachu answered. ("_**It's alright, Ash. We're still together, and we've been through worse before. We'll find a way through this.**_")

Nodding as a sign of feeling better, Ashichu then stood back up in a battle pose, staring down Malladus. "_**Well, do you have anything left to say?**_"

"Well, I see you've got your resolve back, Chosen One. Let's get this over with, then. My prize is waiting." Malladus said with interest.

"_**Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. Not now, not in a million years!**_"

"That's more like it! That's the determination I expected from Lugia's Chosen One! Now, go Charizard!"

"_**Bayleef, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Pikachu, come on!**_" Ashichu said to his Pokemon, as he stared down one of his most steadfast and powerful original Pokemon. The small human turned Pichu then dashed forward with a Volt Tackle, while Totodile fired a Water Gun into the electrical barrier, powering it. Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt into the barrier, extending its range, as Bayleef and Cyndaquil added their power with their attacks. Celebi then made the attack complete by sending a concentrated Aura attack at Malladus. "_**Arceus's Condemnation!**_" The attack hit, and destroyed the Dragon Pokemon and the crazed mastermind behind the whole endeavor.

"It's over." Krystal said in relief, looking at Misty, Brock, and Gary. However, they also saw Professor Oak keeled over appearing dead on the floor of the battlefield.

"Gramps!" Gary cried out.

"It was the force of that attack. He couldn't withstand it, and neither could Malladus." Krystal explained. "That monster is gone now, and nothing can bring him back."

"But still, what about me and Ash? How are we supposed to be together now?" Misty said sadly.

"You love him don't you?"

"More than anyone else."

"I can replicate the spell that transformed Ash, so that you can be with him. Just know that when it's done, there's no going back." Misty nodded to this, confirming that her decision was final. Closing her eyes, Krystal then started chanting, transforming Misty into a small, yellow-furred mouse Pokemon. When Misty opened her eyes, she was now a Pichu, with no visible signs she had been human, aside from her headband sticking her hair back into a ponytail. The two Pichus then toddled over to each other, tackling into a hug, giving chirruping squeaks of joy, as Pikachu looked over them.

"As for the rest of you, you will be transported back to where you were before. This will be the last time we meet. Farewell." Krystal said, as she and Celebi teleported the human group to Pallet Town, while the group of Pokemon were escorted off by Krystal, Celebi, and Mew itself, to a new life as a big Pokemon family.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Some time has passed since the events regarding Malladus. Despite what Gary and Brock and everyone present at the scene thought, Oak managed to survive the brunt of the Arceus's Condemnation attack, and appointed Gary to be his new protoge around the lab and his representative outside of the Kanto region. Sometimes Gary reflects about Ash and Misty, and wonders what has become of their new lives.

As many people may remember, Brock retired his position of Gym Leader of Pewter City, heading into the world as a professional Pokemon Breeder. He still remains in touch with Ash's old friends and family.

The effects of Ash's adventure and the impact of Krystal and Celebi's magic on him and his friends also expanded, leading to revolutionary discoveries in the far-off region of Unova. As it turns out, that exact region was where Ash, Misty, Pikachu and their other Pokemon currently made their home. It is there, in the place known as Nuvema Town, that they meet three young children who lead them someday on a new adventure. Those children were Cheren, Bianca, and Black.

* * *

And that's the end of the story. As it has been implied by the ending, I'm thinking about someday doing a sequel adventure. However, with the sequel, it will mash up both the manga and anime versions of Pokemon Black and White. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!


End file.
